


soft snowflakes and pillows

by pastelcandies



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelcandies/pseuds/pastelcandies
Summary: Ruby wants to build a blanket fort, and who is Weiss to deny her?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Bumbleby - Relationship, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, whiterose - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	soft snowflakes and pillows

“Weiss!” The book was slapped out of her arms by a pillow hitting her.

“Ruby! Can’t you see I’m trying to read here?” Weiss groaned, both amused and annoyed by her friend’s antics. 

Ruby giggled, her face as bright as the rising sun. “Yeah, but that’s not what’s important! We’re gonna build a fort together, and we’re going to do it now!” Still giggling, she grabbed Weiss’ hand and dragged her along, though Weiss was only half-reluctant. Nevertheless, she had to keep up appearances.

“Ruby, we’re licensed huntresses. We don't have time for such childish things!”

“Of _course_ we do. Come on!” Ruby looked far too adorably excited for her to try and protest further. Sighing, repressing the growing smile on her face, she followed her teammate to collect all the pillows and blankets and plushies possible. 

“Yang and Blake are out again, so we can use their things too.” Ruby snickered, silver eyes shining. Weiss sniggered, hiding a wide grin under her hand, before having to hold both of her hands out for the mounds of comfort items dumped in her arms. 

“Come on, we’ll shift some of the furniture so it’s easier to fit it!” Weiss watched her with a fond smile, one she didn’t realize she was making. It was incredibly precious how she ended all her sentences with exclamation points. Despite all the trauma she had been through, she remained the same shining soul, still bringing her pure smiles and kindness everywhere. In Brunswick Farms, she had been the least affected by the Apathy, encouraging them to keep moving, comforting Weiss after she had been sickened with anxiety when she found the dead bodies. 

“Uh, hello, earth to Weiss. Are you going to stand there or will you help me move this?” Ruby raised an eyebrow, dragging a shelf away.

Wondering why her face was warm, Weiss walked over to help her.

“Okay, let’s put that white comforter on the floor so that we aren’t sitting on the floor!” Ruby cheered, tossing one end to her teammate to assist in unfolding and placing. “And we’ll turn around the bookshelf and put the cover over it so that when we lean back, it doesn’t hurt our backs! Yang won’t mind if we take her poster down for a bit, right? Can you hand me the tape?”

While Weiss should have been focused on keeping the cover straight and smooth so it wouldn’t fall down, she found her attention drawn to the sweet girl across from her, sunshine on her face and starlight in her eyes, her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth, absorbed in her simple task. Finishing her job, she looked over to Weiss, who was, of course, hardly near finished.

“Weiss, come on! It’s like you’ve never built a blanket fort before.” She grinned, moving over to her and snatching the tape from her hands. The brief contact with Ruby’s soft hands made her stomach flip as she stepped away. 

“Alright, then! We’ll do the roof next.” Smiling with just the corner of her mouth, Weiss picked up a thin red blanket, fixed some string onto it, and lifted Ruby so she could reach the ceiling to stick it there. If the brief contact between their hands had been a lot, it was infinitesimal compared to Weiss having to pick Ruby up. For a girl who carried such a large weapon and could kill a dozen Grimm in one shot with it, she weighed very little. If Weiss took a little more time than was necessary to place her down, that wasn’t important. 

Next, she had to repeat the process _two more times_ , as Ruby needed to connect the left and right sides to the ceiling as well.

“Got it!” She hummed, as the process was finished at last, mercifully and regrettably.

Glancing over at Weiss’ bunk, she gasped. “Weiss, you’ve been hoarding the pillows on your bed! How dare you! Bring them over here.” She gave her a playful nudge and Weiss, with a fond eye roll, brought them down accordingly.

“Hey, if they weren’t on my bed, they would’ve been on yours! You’re just as guilty of hoarding as I am!” She laughed. Appearances and such, but sometimes it really was nice to be silly with a friend, to forget that the world was on their shoulders.

With a melodramatic gasp, Ruby pointed an accusing finger at her friend. “How dare you accuse me of such treachery!” 

Giggling, she brought over her pillows to the pile of fort materials. Naturally, the second she looked away, she was hit in the face with a pillow for the second time that night.”

“Ruby!” She grinned, picking up her own pillow and holding it in a threatening matter.

“Weiss.” Ruby smiled widely, raising her own pillow.

Diligently studied and memorized battle tactics and fighting styles, as well as years of huntress training, are not helpful in a pillow fight. All thought of professionalism was forgotten as the pair threw pillows and hit each other with them. Weiss couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed this much. 

Having gained control of most of the pillows, Weiss stood surrounded by her domain. Ruby, left with a lonely two pillows, holding one close to herself as to not lose it as well, and the other held in the air, unsure if she should attack or not. Her eyes widened as Weiss used her semblance to raise the pillows in the air, and she shrieked as she slapped them towards her.

Laughs muffled by the mound of pillows she was buried under, Ruby poked her head out.

“Not fair! I didn’t know we were allowed to use semblances.” She whined, her eyes smiling through the pessimistic words and tone. Smiling widely, she tossed some of the pillows towards Weiss. “To pay me back for that, you can help me arrange these.” 

The two worked together in comfortable silence, arranging pillows, blankets, stuffed animals, and fairy lights with soft smiles and pink cheeks. 

At last, Ruby stretched her arms and yawned. “I think that’s it. What do you think?”

Weiss surveyed their creation. In a way, the fort, which was practically a mound of blankets, reminded her of their bunk beds back at Beacon; rather unruly, unorganized, and unusual, but strangely wholesome. 

“Looks good.” She didn’t understand why the little fort meant so much to her, and she couldn’t express it, but for some reason, their tiny project meant so much to her.

“Yeah! Team RWBY saves the day! Wait, uh, Team RW? That’s a flower, right?” 

“Actually, it’s an herb.”

“Oh, close enough! Now, we didn’t make this fort for decoration; let’s get in there!”

Awkwardly, Weiss crawled into their little fort, flopping on the ground and staring at the ceiling, covering a yawn with her hand.

“Mm… your yawn is really cute.” Ruby sighed sleepily, rolling over to Weiss and tossing half of her blanket to her.

“Oh, um, thank you?” Her cheeks were burning, and to make matters worse, Ruby had tossed an arm over Weiss and drawn herself close, burying her face in Weiss’ sweater and sighing.

“An’ you’re really soft, too…”

Weiss frankly wasn’t equipped to deal with this. Her brain was gay-panicking and not offering any helpful advice, but on instinct she wrapped one arm around Ruby and held her tighter, and with her free hand, played with her soft red-streaked hair.

“Mmm…” Ruby murmured, eyelids closing, breathing becoming slower and softer, until she was asleep. 

Weiss might have been raised in an estate with her own room, with silk sheets and only the softest, neatest, pillows and covers, but now, laying on the floor, surrounded by pillows, buried in blankets, and with an adorable sleeping girl in her arms, she slept the most soundly she had in years.

* * *

Blake and Yang came back a couple hours later, yawning, hands intertwined, to find their room in a mess, blankets missing from their beds, and Ruby and Weiss cuddling on the floor in a blanket fort. 

“Should we wake them up?” Blake whispered.

Yang looked up at the floor, where she had been smiling fondly, and gave Blake a different, but still soft and full of fondness, smile.

“No. Let them sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr, @snowfall-and-stars is my main, @red-like-roses is my RWBY blog. i’m also on discord, winter#0972


End file.
